camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Defrether
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Daevyd Otounach page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 15:38, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Your Claims much better, but is he a Demigod? Nymph? Or Satyr? Also what's the guys name who saved him. ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 00:20, April 23, 2014 (UTC) That's great now put it in your claim Frodo. :D Badge Here you go :) Cynderheart (talk) 15:22, April 25, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Test Lake RP Dear Trytin, I will check and post later. But right now chat is being super dumb for reason. Ttyl :p Love, Demy DemyxHearts9 (talk) 23:49, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ lol so i made you use luhan right? xD (actually i has dibs on the model) soo can you use him Instead? :D Gift for you~ Hey cat-boy, I did a bit of a rush-job (hue) to get this done so that you could see what it might look like. The colors are subject to change (unless you like them as they are) and the theme image with the lilies similarly. Go ahead and get back to me with what you think. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bowenstrife/Coding#Daevyd_V8 Thanks, Test 2 Keep on scrolling You're almost ther A lot more Some more Youre getting warmer You're on fire!!! That's what I wanted to give ya. ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 22:53, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you'd drop by my talk page and give meh The word bubble for the nymph you gave me. Please & thank you ~Mumma ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 18:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello love. :D It's been awhile, but i was wondering if you'd like to Rp. :D ~Mumma/Bilbo ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 15:17, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Why? ;-; I'm gonna miss chu so much!!!! Well I hope you do decide to come back and such. Until then I'll be sad. ;-; ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 00:50, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, as well as a participant in our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:Lopezsylvia45, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) Also, to participate in the Adopt a Newb program as a big brother, simply sign up. Please remember that you are to update your slot once you have a newb. If you have any further questions, feel free to leave me a message. Model The model (Category:Rasmus Ledin), you have used for your character, Alastar, is currently in use by two users, User:TheWondefulMaskedMadame and User:Legolas of the Woodland Realm. Per the sharing model voting we had, a model can only be shared between 2 users. While one of the character is archived, the page still exists and the rule applies. So unfortunately you need to find another model for your character. PS: OMG Defmo, you're back (ik, kinda late XD) :D! Official Wiki Helper I gave the test to Def and went over all the answers he got wrong with him. Why, hello there. Re: My headache is killing me right now ;-; and I'm kinda sick this week. And from experience chat gives me an even bigger headache >.<. I might come on chat later if my head doesn't explode. AS Welcome to AS :) I look forward to working with you. As you are now part of AS, one of your main jobs is to ensure that all claims are checked. For now, I want you to focus on that. After a few days work on that, I'll orient you on the user/char lists. If you have any questions regarding claims, or if you simply feel unsure on whether or not a claim can be approved, feel free to contact myself or another fellow AS member :) I've completed my claim for Allan Cross. keep on playing (talk) 01:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Heads Up When you check a claim in the unprocessed section, because you're a rollback you have the responsibility to moved it to the unclaimed section. You do this by removing all the categories except the user's category and the unclaimed category. Then, at the top of the claim where it says , replace it with Hope that all makes sense :) User:Bird of Winter Re: >.< This is a rather late reply. What I do to determine whether a claim is ready for approval is that I read the claim over at least twice, then if I can't see any plot holes, I approve it. User:Demi-hunter13 Claiming Hey! Can you please check my claim, and see if I need to make more edits? Thank you! :) User:Dukepearl Claiming Hey! Could you please check my claim, to see if it needs any more editing? Thanks! :) User:Dukepearl Roleplay Hiyo! I was just wondering if you would like to either have a training roleplay or just a roleplay with me, thanks. The victor of 4 (talk) 14:09, July 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Roleplay That'd be fantastic, I'll find some people to occupy me through then, thanks! Vote When you have time, please vote on Bird's nomination for admin. Thank you :) Claiming If you're going to be approving claims please make sure that you add the user to the user and character list. Some users ended up never getting leveled up properly and at the end left the wiki. Like, on the Claiming:Camp page it clearly says: "If you are not able to do this, don't bother approving claims...". So if you're just going to half of it for a new user's claims and just approve, kindly don't and leave claim approving to other admin team members that actually do it. Thank you. Re: Oh ima unplug a radio, oops it was your computer. Wtf? XD But srsly does it really take half an hour to turn on your comp O.o? OMG being sick makes me so salty I wanna bitch about everything >~< Vacation I'd just like to ask if you're still on vacation and will be further inactive :) According to the user/char list, it says you're currently on vacation but will be back by today. I just need a confirmation that you're indeed back so I can remove the inactivity notice :) Hi! Hi! Uh... I know you're busy and all, but I'd appreciate it if you checked my claim. It's Claiming:Camp/Riley Collins... When you have time, of course. Thanks, mate! :P Posting. Sorry my internet screwed up so I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I've posted my last comment of the scene we did, whenever you're on feel free to PM or IM me and we can maybe take the spar to forums or something? I think it would make good RP. Thanks, your unofficial and maybe official newb c; --ScalesofFate (talk) 00:01, August 3, 2014 (UTC)Fate Test. -- Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 21:21, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Claiming I'm sorry to bother you but, my character claim has been inactive for almost a week. I know that you all are pretty busy so I don't want to sound pushy or impatient, but I'd really appreciate it if you could come take another look at it. I'm really anxious to get it approved. ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 06:36, August 5, 2014 (UTC) look this over plz? https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VNUj4U02EDJQSks9RAgOL-YhqWczsH02eZbbnSdYILY/edit mkai here's another one >~< https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wC1YEgDlj9eE0HUPsFKIuHEhcG4tb0KZf-n0-0O2dOE/edit# Athena Cabin Powers Hello, I was told that I could come to you with my idea for an Athena Cabin power. You see, I had already made up my character before I ever joined (Or even found) this wiki, and I had given my character a power that I thought would matcha a child of Athena, that I didn't see in the list of powers for children of Athena. The power is having a computer-like brain. Which means they can think at speeds far beyond human capability and have perfect memories. I also gave him the ability to calculate where a projectile will land, making him good with bows and thrown objects. This ability comes with one minor condition, he mist know everything about the weapon he is using. Example: He goes out to a shooting range with a bow he's never used before. He will miss his first shot, but his goal was not to hit with that first shot, it was to learn these things: The weight of the arrow, the power of the bow and it's string, the weight of the bow itself, and which direction the wind is blowing and how hard it is blowing. With this knowledge, he can calculate where the arrow will land on his next shot. Giving him almost perfect aim. Now I know these are not powers currently in the Athen Cabin, so I did not put them on my claim, these are just some ideas I've had for a while and thought they'd be put to good use here. Thank you for your time, and sorry to bother you. ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 04:56, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Athena Cabin Powers (Cont.) I am not trying to argue with you but may I put some points out there and ask, how is it godmodding? It's not like they're invincible, and there are so many other cabins with powers that give them temporary invulnerability and can shoot plasma or fire balls. Seeing as Athena cabin has no powers like these, this could even it out a little. I will no longer try to persuade you to add them because I respect your authority, but I would ask if you could at least put them out there for your partners to look at and see what they think? Sorry to bother you, and thanks for your time. ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 04:21, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I ASKED SO c: To Make Your Day Brighter ;-; So my chat's been all fucky this week *cri cri* and refuses to load, making me a sad pomeranian. So I need resort to user talk messaging D: , so how's life my lil defmo? :3 YOU I saw you in chat, but you left b4 I could say hi. T_T If by some chance you do read this, I just wanted to say get on Smite. Hey Hey I heard you asked for me when I wasn't here what's up? Sig Please put your sig into a template instead of doing the 4~'s only because it takes up room >.<. RE: Valentine's Dance/Analeese Daevyd needs to ask Analeese to the dance event. We really do need to continue their plotline, as I have an awesome one with Bach planned which I hope to combine with this wiki :) but yeah, it would be fun to have them display complete apathy to the lovey dovey couples (maybe get a few others involved) and maybe dance, perhaps with some kind of weapon involved Also, it's good to have you back :3 Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 02:06, February 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Chat I have a lecture in a couple of hours. I need to go for half an hour but then I will be back and we can redo RP. In character, I think that she left without warning for a couple of months to figure things out and leave Daevyd to patch shit up with Desmia. She's calmed down somewhat, though her snarkiness remains. Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 13:13, February 13, 2015 (UTC) RP I've posted on the forum :) Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 19:40, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Frodo! Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to RP! :D ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 20:48, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Yesh yes! I will come onto chat later, but okay, I just found out Ambrosine got bumpped up to Lt. of Thantos isn't that exciting???? :D Also choose a chara and I choose location?? ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 21:00, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay Davey and ambro sound good, and could you post on her page, please?? head counsellor Rather than fighting for head counsellor, I've decided to simply let Wendy step down from her position as head counsellor. Welcome back~ (answering via my char because im lazy) What's up? Hey, sorry I didn't reply on Thursday and for almost aweek, but I've been busy with things and anyway, I commented back! ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 21:12, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Yes Yes I'm okay, I guess. What about you? ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 20:56, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello? I am in the IRC now and I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I had a very hard time sleeping last night and I like to spend some time downstairs every morning so my family won't accuse me of spending all my time away from them- that did happen before and I had to answer uncomfortable questions about why I was in my room all the time. If you can't come back to the IRC, you can still text me later. Again, sorry to keep you waiting. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:08, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Going Out Just letting you know that I won't be able to talk for a while, I'm going out. If you really need to talk I'll have my phone. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:22, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Sigh... I just want you to know that if I'm not in the IRC, please don't worry. It doesn't mean anything happened to me, I promise. It's just that there are a lot of reasons why I might not be able to come in or have to suddenly leave without warning- power/Internet loss, having to go out or computer being slow/not working. I'll be in before 7 tonight, waiting for you. <3 A never-ending chain of events intertwined by sentences... A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 01:19, March 5, 2015 (UTC) hey hey there frether anyhow it came to my attention that you havent been doing any dept edit for the past month soo your helper rights have been revoked you are allowed to re take the test if you wish to regain your helper rights anyhow hope to see you soon :) 08:24, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Here ya go! I thought you should be the first to get my new badge frether... oh dude your the one I wish I can talk to forever cause you totally know what I mean even when I dont mean it.. so I hope 2016 will give me the chance 2015 refuse to give me.. happy new year fretehr :) 27c801ad7425ee87f4aae15c090e89d9_bp.jpg|link=template:2016 Champions of Othrys Event! Hi! It has come to my attention whilst looking through the lists for the event that you have an unmade, reserved CoO position! I would just like to clarify if you intend on making this character or not, if not, I shall be taking your reservation away. Many thanks! Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, a rollback for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than six months, all your characters have been archived, regardless of your 'Officially Inactive' status. If you wish to have them restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well.